Herbology Professor
by secretfanficlover
Summary: A tradition begins with Pomana Sprout, and she intends for her legacy to live on after she is gone.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 793

Title: Herbology Professor

Beta: lun 27

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Doctor Who Day: write about a teacher taking a student under their wing.

* * *

Madam Sprout found him a curious first year; Neville Longbottom- She knew what had happened to his parents of course. She realised quickly he had a passion to be the one to follow in her footsteps. He loved sticking his nose in Herbology books, and he even volunteered more after the incident with the Mandrakes. He knew what he wanted to do, and she longed to pass the mantle on.

He would make a great teacher. She watched him grow, and at thirteen she began to take special interest in him. She started doing extra lessons with him. He needed encouragement, and she believed she could give it to him. Madam Sprout had him become her assistant, and often gave him extra points for Gryffindor for his effort after school.

"Thank you, Professor, nobody has ever taken me seriously before," Neville said, and she saw his ears turn red.

"Boy, you have a talent in Herbology, have you considered what you would like to do after school?" Professor Sprout asked curiously.

He shook his head. "Gran says I'm not good at anything," he said softly.

She pointed to a Mandrake in the corner. "You helped me grow him, he has reached adolescence because of you, Longbottom. You have a talent," she said softly, touching his shoulder in a reassuring manner.

He smiled slowly; he didn't expect his professor to tell him that she thought he had talent.

"Have you ever considered becoming a professor? I know my job will be opening up after your seventh year," Professor Sprout said.

"You can't mean you want me to become a professor?" Neville asked curiously.

"Of course, I could mentor you," she said.

His eyes went wide in surprise. "I might not be worth it," he muttered.

"Boy, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't think you were capable of taking my place one day," she said with gentle reassurance.

"That sounds great, thank you Professor." He smiled broadly, then picked up his Herbology book. "I need to go now." Then he was off to his next class.

After that day, she spotted him pouring over every library book he could get his hands on, and she knew she had made the right decision choosing her successor.

He never let her down, even when he heard the gillyweed had gone missing from Professor Snape's ingredients; she knew if Neville was somehow involved, he had done it to save his friend's life. He was her brightest student, and she knew how much he would sacrifice for his friends. She actually had a good laugh at them using Herbology during the Triwizard tournament. She knew Potter didn't pay enough attention in her class for him to know that.

But Neville, he was so advanced in his reading she had been allowing him extra credit work and advanced Herbology to hone his skills for when he graduated. She felt especially proud when they had the career counselling and he had told Professor McGonagall that he intended to become the new Herbology professor. The light in the head of house's eyes was fond when she nodded to them, writing something on her clipboard. It was as good as done.

One day, he would be Professor Longbottom, the Herbology professor, and she could almost see him choose his own apprentice one day. It had become a noble tradition of the Herbology professors for them to choose a first year, and groom them to take over as professor. Pomona Sprout had been teaching for nearly a decade before she found Neville, and she thought back to how it all started when she was twelve.

* * *

_A young Pomana Sprout was sitting in Herbology class, her notebook open. She was drawing the Mandrake diagram. It was so simple and natural to her. It felt like the only thing that was. _

_She often heard her parents voices telling her how useless and how clumsy she was. They told her she would never amount to anything. Professor Scott was a kind man, but he was quite strict. She wanted the diagram to be perfect. _

_"What are you doing here, Miss Sprout?" he asked, his curious blue eyes shone with delight as he observed his favourite pupil. He knew she had problems with her self-esteem, and he also saw her talent for Herbology._

_"Sorry, Sir," she said, worried she would be in trouble for staying late to make her sketch perfect. _

_"Now now, don't worry, I have an opening for an assistant, and I think you would be perfect…"_

_"Me? Really?_

_It was after she became a professor that she knew she would one day return the favour and take a student under her wing, and pay it forward, the way Professor Scott did with her._


End file.
